


Jeep

by dirtythoughts



Series: Frostiron one-shots [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony works in his workshop and Loki is bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeep

Tony didn’t come out of the workshop from early morning. He worked on improving his new Jeep’s engine and stood over the open hood for a good few hours. He enjoyed it so much that he lost track of time and nothing was able to separate him from the task, and so at least he thought until he felt someone’s long arms wrapped around his waist.

“I have not seen you all day, Anthony.” Loki murmured directly into the engineer’s ear, putting his head on his arm and squeezing him tighter at the waist.

“I don’t have time princess,” Tony snapped, continuing to mess around with the engine. “I’m working, you see?”

“But I want you,” The god hissed and slid his right hand down Stark’s belly, squeezing tightly his crotch, while his hard erection was pressed engineer’s ass. Tony froze.

“You’re really bored without me, aren’t you, Snowflake?” He said, and sighed heavily when Loki’s tongue began to slide on the length of his neck, up to his ear, licking the salty sweat.

“Yes, very much,” The raven haired whispered seductively and began to massage Stark through his pants, which slowly became far too tight.

Loki’s hard erection was pressed against the shorter man’s buttocks and when the god rocked his hips suggestively, the engineer gave up. He put down his tools and turned, throwing his arms around the trickster. Standing on his tiptoes, he twined his hands to his soft, black hair and joined their lips in a deep, wet kiss.

Loki slid his hands on Tony’s ass and squeezed hard, penetrating his lover’s mouth with his own tongue, swallowing his moans.

When they broke away from each other in order to get breath, Stark had a chance to pant shortly “Come on.” and slipped away from his partner’s embrance just to crawl into the front seat of the jeep.

Loki, devouring him with his eyes, rapidly slid his pants down, releasing his rigidly standing member, and then climbed up on Tony’s lap, sitting astride on him and moving his hips so that his penis rubbed against the engineer’s shirt, staining it with pre cum. Putting his long fingers into his lover’s thick, dark hair he kissed him hard, shoving his tongue deep in his throat and moaning softly.

Tony responded vividly, clenching his fists on the back of Loki’s shirt, pulling him even closer, trapping his throbbing erection between them. After a while he began to slide his lips lower, licking and kissing wildly the long, white column of Loki’s neck and enjoying the lover’s wonderful scent, which brought to his mind the fresh snow. His hands roamed lower and lower along the back of the god’s body, and finally tightened on his smooth butt, which made Loki growl and untangle his fingers from Stark’s hair. He pressed them between their hot bodies, touching the arc reactor, sliding down his well toned stomach and finally stopping at the belt, undoing it without hesitation.

“So impatient…” Tony laughed and bit his favorite god’s collarbone.

“Shut up.” Loki growled and, with agile movements, unbuttoned Stark’s pants and slid it down a bit, just enough to free his already half hard cock.

The trickster leaned back and looked down, staring at him hungrily for a while, eyes full of desire. Tony watched as Loki licked his lips as if considering taking him into his mouth, but instead the god moved closer and grabbed both their erections in hand, rubbing them together in a fast pace. They moaned loudly.Stark’s head fell back in the seat, his hips jumped slightly, pushing harder into the embrace of his lover to get more pleasure. He was full hard already and his pre cum was mixed with Loki’s on his shirt. The god leaned down and started licking furiously at the partner’s neck.

“I want you now,” he groaned. “I’m ready, fuck me Anthony.”

Stark groaned and dug his nails deep in Loki’s butt, lifting the god a little higher. Loki understood the suggestion and left go of their cocks, moving his hand higher into Tony’s hair. Allowing him to rise him even higher, feeling the wet tip of Tony’s cock, he lowered himself on the lover’s length and moaned loudly.

Tony gasped when the god tightened on him, hot and cramped. His hands remained on Loki’s ass when the black haired god buried his face in the crook of Stark’s neck, arching back and beginning to slowly move up and down, slowly gaining a steady rythm. The engineer put his face into his lover’s dark, soft hair, suppressing a sigh when Loki decided to slightly accelerate.

Groaning louder and louder as his cock began to rub harder on his partner’s shirt, increasing the pleasure. He cried out when Tony met him in the middle of his movement, hitting his prostate hard.

“Anthony… I-… I…” he breathed into his neck, tightening his arms around the back of the seat.

“I know, darling, let it go…” Stark gasped and moved one hand up to Loki’s back, his fingers tangled in his hair.

He was also close, Loki’s whimpers and the tightness of him only led the engineer closer and closer to the edge. He felt that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself much longer.

Few thrusts later, the god came on Stark’s shirt, tightening himself and moaning loudly in Tony’s neck. His breathing became rapid and uneven, and the movement lost its rhythm, but he did not stop, wanting Tony to come too. Engineer did not need much. After a few chaotic movements of the god’s hips, his own shot up and he spilled inside Loki’s hot, tight ass, moaning and clenching his fist in the lover’s black hair, digging his fingernails of his hand into his buttocks.

A few minutes later, the two did not have any strength remaining in their muscles. Tony was sitting slumped with his head back on his seat and his hands hanging at the sides, trying to calm his breath. The god was lying on him with his face still buried in the curve of his lover’s neck. He already breathed slowly, more steadily, while each breath hit Tony’s sensitive neck and with his long arms wrapped around him.

“You’re going to sleep here, Snowflake?” Stark said, raising one hand to stroke Loki’s back.

“Maybe,” The god sighed, gently licking his collarbone.

“You know you’ve spilled on my shirt?” Tony laughed and squizzed the god with both hands, stroking gently his back.

“Shut up…” The pitch-black haired man snapped, licking the sweat from his partner’s neck once more.

They were sitting still for some time to snuggle together. Loki without pants, wearing only his green shirt, Tony fully dressed, with his pants down slightly.  
The only things the engineer could think about was the god’s sweet smell of winter, and how much he’d love that jeep from now on, associating with such memories.


End file.
